Legion
by Windwalker
Summary: Partially based on the live movie. Fights are not always contested for the Mk tournament, some are of a more personal nature. Dissension in the ranks? Oh yes.
1. Murder on the dance floor

MORTAL KOMBAT, LEGION  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat whatsoever. It belongs to someone else. None of the characters within, so far, belong to me either.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Notes: I have only limited experience in the entire MK mythos my foray mostly in the MK world limited to playing the earliest version of the games, watching the cartoon and seeing the live movie and this was all some time ago too. So expect many differences to the history of MK and for the characterization to be contrary to what you would expect. Consider this an AU. On another note I shall be including a number of characters into the story, nearly all canon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
Sub-zero and Scorpion eyed each other from either side of the room. Sub- zero's eyes glaring literal daggers and Scorpions opal iris's conveying deep hatred. In between sitting on a mighty throne surveying the large hall before him was Shang-tsung not entirely unaware of the fierce intensity of his minions gazes. By his side staring non'chalantly was Reptile, feigning disinterest in the whole affair while keeping an eye on the other member of the room, Princess Kitana. The princess sat on her smaller throne beside Shang and stared sadly at the pitiable sight before her.  
  
Strewn across the floor were the bodies of great warriors now but food for the carrion. Each had been garbed in non-descript uniforms, faces covered by cloth masks hiding their identity, strangers in a lost battle. Blood run freely along the rocky ground, limbs strewn haphazardly. A slaughter of considerable proportions, at least forty had died. Yet standing amongst the fallen were the victorious men and women, murderers of the dead, followers of Shang-tsung.  
  
Shang-tsung arose from his throne and with an apathetic air descended the few steps onto the crimson floor. Behind him he could hear the faint weeping of Kitana and smiled. About him the survivors kept their eyes on him in rapt attention, only his green, yellow and blue ninja's did not give him any acknowledgement too busy in their own thoughts and grievances.  
  
"Congratulations, you are worthy to become full members in my glorious army. Together we will crush the earthrealmers and all other contenders in this years tournament and outworld will rule all!"  
  
A rare applauding speech on Shang-tsung's part sent the now euphoric winners into rapturous cheers, not only on their expected success at the tournament but for the simple fact that they had survived the test. Shang- tsung smiled darkly at the them, in the end it did not matter who of them lived or died as long as it benefitted him and more importantly his master Lord Shao Kahn.  
  
Quickly the victorious left the hall patting each other on the back in congratulations. Shang-tsung watched them go. Kitana's gentle weeping had stopped and as he turned to her, he saw she had returned to her composed mask of indifference, but it was too late for he had caught her weakness. She frowned at him before fading into the shadows no doubt to grieve properly, thought Shang. This brought a chuckle to his lips, Kitana was weaker then she knew. He was distracted however when the sounds of a renewed fight came to his attention.  
  
Reptile was gone, following his orders to the letter and Sub-Zero and Scorpion were back into their usual routine. Each former Lin Kieu taking out their personnel grievances on each other. Shang-Tsung had a power over them but despite that they still found their hatred for each other stronger then his magic.  
  
Zero got a good kick on Scorpion who in turn retaliate with a well placed punch. All about them the still remaining remains of the losers were trod and kicked about in the ensueing battle being ignored. Shang-tsung normally amused by the ninja's antics was not so amused at the greater mess being made in his throne room. The bodies had been mostly intact but with the frenzied war between the eternal enemies was turning them into bloody mulch.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Shang hit both combatants with a particulary nasty jolt, flinging both into opposite walls. Both groaned as the impact shuddered in their bones.  
  
"For this insolence you shall both clear this room."  
  
Shang-tsung turned and walked away, just the one order was all that he needed to give, they would obey or suffer the consequences, it was a rule he continuously put across.  
  
Having shaken off the hefty blow given to them the former Lin Kuei glared once more before dealing with the order given to them.  
  
High above, hidden in the shadows of the roof, two lone figures watched with mirth, the light just catching a hint of green and red fabric.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Reptile go bother someone else."  
  
Kitana eyed the green garbed ninja from his crouch on the stone gargoyle and sighed. He had no intention of budging from his surveillance of her. The insidious creature would watch her for as long as he was commanded too, he had been doing so for weeks. Kitana had no liking for him but could not help but admire him a a little for his loyalty, mis-guided though it was.  
  
"Cantt Doo sss" He hissed.  
  
"Surely there's something else you would rather be doing?"  
  
He nodded his head in the negative, it was useless to try and persuade him to go away. Kitana would have much preferred if she was to be watched by someone other then the creature before her but Reptile was good at his job and Shang-Tsung would not take any risks with her, he knew better.  
  
Kitana recalled the arrivals for the tournament, more specifically one particular person, that of Lui Kang. She sensed his great potential in his skill and his potential as an ally. Raiden had sent him to represent and protect the earth from outworld control bringing a flood of sad memories from her own home. Kitana would need to gain his trust and assistance to help stop Shao Kahn and his stooges from winning the final battle before Earth too fell into the same hell.  
  
Kitana looked towards Reptile, his head hung low in human form with his eyes closed. She arose quietly to her feet keeping watch on the lizard before fading away. Reptile did not see.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
" GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Scorpion extended his weapon and snagged the bucket of water, pulling it to him so fast the water sloshed out all over the floor and spraying Sub-zero with droplets in the process. Sub-zero in his currently limited emotions glared at the yellow ninja's back while he shook the water from his legs. Even when not fighting Scorpion still found ways to annoy Zero. Sub-zero considered punching the dead man but looking to the floor had other ideas. He concentrated before turning the water trail to ice then stood and waited. As if on cue Scorpion walked over the ice while mopping the floor using the bucket he snagged.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh."  
  
The ninja flew across the ice, arms waving comically, the world spun by in a blur before slamming into the wall, his legs crawling up the side as his body came to jarring stop on the ground. Sub-zero though his mouth was not visible could clearly be seen smiling with his eyes. Sometimes the war between them was bloody and terrible, each fighting the other with rage, and others like this made him feel like he had as a younger man when the hatred between them was nothing more then a light-hearted tussle of wills before differences divided them.  
  
The dead man before him clearly did not feel the nostalgia of younger days but instead his opal eyes literally glared back at Sub-Zero as he rose from his awkward position.  
  
"Now, now children curb yourselves."  
  
Behind the throne Ermac and Jade made their appearance. Both had removed the coverings from their face. Ermac glinting at them with his single eye, the other having been mauled beyond repair by a sai, was left with three cruelly deep scratches running across his lid covered by an eye patch. A grin was plastered on his face. Jade, the dark skinned warrior just gave them an enigmatic smile.  
  
"The pair of you should know better. The Shang ...."  
  
Jade nudged him with her elbow, it was not wise to talk of their superior in such a way while there were ears to hear.  
  
"Shang-Tsung", Ermac rolled his eye, "will not cater to your petty problems for much longer if you keep it up at the rate you have. He might get fed up of all the hassle and have you replaced, then again maybe he'll just stick to torturing instead."  
  
Scorpion and Sub-Zero looked to each other then looked at Ermac and Jade. While they were held by magic to the cause of Shao Kahn's the two ninja's before them were full willing participants. The contention between them was all that mattered while Ermac, a current member of the Lin Kieu, and Jade, an assassin, held unknown motives. Neither Scorpion nor Sub-zero trusted them especially not when they were offering helpful advise. It was one of the only things the two of them could agree upon.  
  
"Ermac I have no wish to pander to you or listen to your advice. You maybe Lin Kieu but your nothing but fool. Now get lost!"  
  
Ermac looked aggrieved at the insult from Sub-Zero. He took a step back feigning a frown. The respective silent partners watched. Jade preparing to pull away the emotional and false Ermac if anything started while Scorpion was eager to see a fight with Sub-zero that did not include him for once.  
  
Sub-zero despite his outburst had no intention of starting a fight so he turned away ignoring Ermac and went back to mopping the floor. Taking his cue Jade pulled Ermac back the way they had come before his humour fell away completely. However Scorpion was still smarting from his impromptu collision with the wall and was prepared to deal out the punishment.  
  
Just as he was about to attack Sub-zero's back the enraged cry of Shang- tsung filled the air. Startled the ninja's pivoted in the direction of the cry. Something terrible must have occured.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I will be diverting between this story and another I'm writing for another category so expect a semi regular update.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	2. Twist and shout

LEGION  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the game or series or anything else associated with Mortal Kombat that belongs to someone else entirely. Whoops. Hopefully corrected those misused words. I actually don't use a thesausrus, but guess I should use a dictionary in future and double check some meanings.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shang-tsung was in a fit of rage. The air about him crackling in manifestation of it. Kitana had eloped from Reptile's presence and had engaged with the earthrealmer lui kang. She had parted information to him that Shang -tsung was unable to digress. It irked him considerably but did not worry him quite so much. Whatever Kitana had imparted to Kang was unlikely to cause him any great difficulties, he kept Kitana in the dark as much as possible. No, what brought this insatiable rise of temper was Reptile's incompetence, his inexcusable lapse in concentration. Kitana had a will of her own, her actions he wished to deter but expected but Reptile was supposed to be his loyal servant, to obey with absolute complicity and allegiance. The pitiable creature beneath him in a rising steam of burnt flesh should have served him implicitly but had failed.  
  
The burst of energy Shag-tsung had inflicted on him did not seem quite enough to drag into the ninja the importance of following his orders. Reptile's incompetence required further retribution so he kicked the crouching figure in the ribs, a rewarding sound of a pain filled exhalation of air filled his ears, bringing a modicum of vengeful delight. It also eased the anger Shang-tsung had stoked up from discovering Reptile's failure but he did not consider enough. Shang-Tsung entertained the idea of sending Reptile into the arms of Goro to mete out further punishment but disregarded it almost immediately. He need Reptile alive despite the incident and sending him to Goro was the equivalance to a death sentence or so near to death that Reptile's carcass would be beyond recyclable. No, instead the accursed creature would be sent to Sub-zero and Scorpion to aid in the clean-up. Punishment all around for they did not get along with one another at all and would hopefully dish out the necessary beatings to each other saving Shang-tsung the effort.  
  
"Get your sorry hide up and help clean my throne room then get back to watching Kitana. A second failure will not be tolerated. GO!"  
  
The heaving figure garbed in green arose on unsteady feet, glanced fretfully at his master then fled on tottering legs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shang-tsung's cry faded into the distance and all four ninja's shuddered with a sigh of relief. Clearly aware of any potential retribution in that yell the ninja's went straight into their jobs with renewed vigour. Sub- zero proceeded to sweep and despite the need to pulverise his back Scorpion wisely curbed his natural instinct to follow through and went to collect his mop. Ermac and Jade disappeared into the shadows as if they were never there. Jade with a crease of worry marring her features.  
  
Now only the sounds of sweeping could be heard in the chamber while underneath that was the silence of a hard stare. Scorpion with shrunken eyes stared at Sub-zero plotting a pain-filled existence with the subject of his rage being the sole receiver. His humiliation was demeaning for a ninja usually so graceful and predatory on their feet. Scorpion was sharpening his stinger.  
  
Sub-zero would have been a fool to be oblivious of his nemesis's directed anger. He smiled unperturbed by any repercussions for his trick, it was far worth it for the look of surprise on the other Lin quei's face.  
  
In the shadows not entirely gone from the room the other two ninja's talked in conspiritory whispers.  
  
"Do you think that Kitana has anything to do with Shang-Tsung?"  
  
Jade looked concerned upon her partner in crime. Evidently worried about her friend.  
  
Ermac gave her one of his 'don't be silly ' looks. The eyebrow above his seeing eye raised almost comically.  
  
"She's fine, she's always fine. Kitana has not been around this long just to fall foul of Shang's temper. That little lady's like a damn earthrealm cat. Besides which, what does it matter? Kitana's trouble. Getting rid of her will be good for Shang. Good for the tournament"  
  
Jade replied with a caustic look. Ermac was an awkward person to understand but his evident disregard for Kitana fueled a bitterness toward him that she never have felt at any other time.  
  
Jade, in a sudden change in emotion raised a palm to his face, caressing down his scarred side with a gentleness that defied her profession. Tenderly she traced the scar using her index figure to curve down the puckered white mark. Ermac watched with a wary eye unprepared for the rise of Jade's caring side. Nothing more then the hint of a smile on Jade's face eased his wary nature and he leaned in slightly to her gentle touch. Jade was not oft to show such an expression of sweetness preferring to hide her true self beneath a blank facade. It was what he loved about her that strength of character, the ability to seem the perfect killer. An ever relentless perfection she.................  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Jade smiled a shark's grin as Ermac rubbed the scratch she had left on his cheek. His aggrieved look almost making her laugh outright. The sudden change from pleasantry to viscousness had caught him unaware. His dissention faded to wry amusement, turning his frown into a tentative grin mirroring Jade's own when he felt that a joke had been played upon him. These occasions of changing mood were not often but did occur, a spat they enjoyed, to add a little unpredictability to their platonic relationship. There was no romance involved or at least an honest one, for Jade's heart belonged to another and Ermac was not one for a romantic interlude. He verged on a knife-edge of sanity, predictabably leaving romance way down on his list of priorities, women generally were too afraid of him to even attempt a kiss. He was considered too abnormal even for lust and something to do with his telekinetic and telephatic powers.  
  
A snicker parted his lips in reply to the enigmatic smile on Jade's face only to have it cut off by a slap from his partners open hand. This was beyond joking and he glowered at her instead, reacting immediatley with a deep growling whisper of outrage.  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Your a fool if you don't know. Perhaps the fool Sub-zero accused you of."  
  
Eye ablaze Ermac was about to respond to her insult when she interrupted him before he began.  
  
"Kitana is my friend. She has always been my friend. I have known her far longer then you and if I had a choice I would choose her every time. Not that your not my buddy but Kitana has been here for me for so long I would be stupid to deny that friendship. Kitana and I may have a difference of opinion when it comes to Mortal Kombat and allegiance to the Emperor but that would never effect our feelings for one another. So don't tell me it would be good for her die, good to remove her, she is not some toy you can throw away when times move on. I may have to fight her to death over our respective allegiance but I would never deny her life so carelesly as you have done. Think before you speak to me about her in such a negative way."  
  
Jade walked off in a flurry of green. Ermac watched her go with an expression well suited to the slap she had given him. In the light of the room the voices of a frustrated pair of grumbling ninja brought him from his pause and with no seeming purpose he laughed. His bellowing catching the ears of the other two present. Bemused they turned to each other while the sound dimmed from their hearing, following it's master into the gloom.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Reptile stared hesitantly into the vipers nest that was Shang-tsung's throne room. The two predators were grumbling while simultaneously glaring at each other. Each so diverted by the other's attention that only half the blood had been cleared. Not looking at their work also meant the blood they cleaned was merely spread thinly and scaring on the floor. Reptile knew just by the standard before him that the majority of work would be dealt with by himself. To go against Shang-Tsung's wishes now was almost unthinkable so there was no way he could excuse himself from the evident effort required, not if he valued his life. Letting Kitana escape from his vigil was the worst thing he could have done. He sighed theatrically before plodding into the room in expectancy of a long and tedious work-out.  
  
Sub-zero and Scorpion turned to look upon his entrance. Sub-zero with a creased forehead from mild confusion and Scorpion with his opal, devoid of life eyes, staring as always with barely noticeable reaction.  
  
"I am here at Shang-Tsung's request ssssss."  
  
Taking it as fact Scorpion returned to his duties. The blue ninja, less prone to ignorance, stood and stared defiantly at his green garbed cohort.  
  
"It is my punishment for failure to follow orders sss"  
  
Sub-zero raised a quizzical eyebrow, well aware of the green ninja's loyalty he found it peculiar for Reptile to shirk an order from Shang- Tsung. However the look of shame and mild rebuke convinced him that Reptile was not implying a falisy. He shrugged, pointed to an unused mop and too returned to work, keeping his mind open of both ninja's presence. Scorpion made no compunction of his thought of revenge and Reptile despite his timidness was a malicious sprite when the opportunity arose, and after the punishment was likely to bow reverently at Shang-Tsung's feet like a dog, telling of any infraction from the others just to placate his masters fury and misdirect it from his own mistake.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
The visitors from Earth realm looked about in confusion trying to decypher the location of the voice that had whispered in their ears. #Prepare to begin#  
  
Lui Kang looked to his compatriots. Sonya replied with a couldn't care less look and Johnny with a shrug of his shoulders. No help there then.  
  
"Reveal yourself!"  
  
No answer returned Lui's question. Only the dominant sound of silence with the distant cries of the dying intermittent between.  
  
"Guy loosen up, it's probably nothing."  
  
Lui gave a dispiriting glare to the movie star. He was not about to dismiss anything in this place. Not with Kitana giving him warning of the deceit Shang-Tsung was capable of. Kitana of the beautiful exotic looks, the long flowing ha..........  
  
#Follow where the light fades.#  
  
This time the voice was louder more pronounced, Sonya reacted immediately reaching for the guns she carried, looking into the shadows with barely checked anger.  
  
"Sweets, maybe your the one that needs loosing up."  
  
Sonya transplanted her anger towards Johnny Cage. He rose his hands in supplication but retained a smirk to his lips. Sonya rolled her eyes then proceeded to ignore the idiot. The enemy was what mattered, perhaps it was Kano. The thought brought a smile to her lips, thinking of the criminal's demise, of how she would like to tear him apart for what he did to her partner on the force. As ever the cool customer, Cage let the whole thing slide with barely a concern, turning to look at Lui and seeing the perspiring concentration there. ~Man do these two know when to chill?~ Lui faded out the usual bickering and returned to the disembodied voice at hand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
#Enough of the damn questions and listen. Follow where the light fades, there you will find a solution.#  
  
Suitably berated Lui looked about the corridor they were in, trying to discover anything remotely associated with the clue given. He knew it was probably a bad idea to follow the instructions of someone you couldn't see but his curiosity won out. Danger was everywhere, what did it matter if he went to it or it went to him.  
  
He almost gave up finding the answer when the torches down the left side of the corridor began to flicker.  
  
"Where the light fades............. That way!"  
  
Lui did not wait to see if Sonya and Johhny were behind him and walked into the dimming light. The other two looked to one another, looked to where Lui had gone, returned their gaze and followed after him. What the hell, they thought.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After an hour the throne room was looking more presentable of course it would gave been completed by now if Scorpion and Reptile had not bumped into each other resulting in a fencing match with their mops. If it had been Sub-zero and Scorpion it would have been all out war rather then a tussle at twenty paces but then Scorpion did not share the same absolute hatred towards Reptile he did his accused murderer. He was frustrated and annoyed by the reptilian but not consumed by rage toward him. In fact Sub- zero thought his nemesis look like he was enjoying the fight with a simple joy rather then the bloodlust he normally felt in battle. Impossible, improbable, unbelievable even for Sub-zero to contemplate but it look so just the same.  
  
As all things seemed to be of late, an unexpected guest entered the throne room. Or more accurately guests in the plural, the Earthrealmers. Shock was plastered onto the visitors faces, obviously not expecting any one else to be within the compounds of the room. While the ninja's looked on with concealed emotion not prepared to acknowledge any weakness despite the surprise they too experienced.  
  
Lui kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage facing Sub-zero, Reptile and Scorpion. Above in the rafters two sneaking ninja's laughed inwardly at the ploy they had conceived. A little teaser of the tournament to come.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
##########################################################  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: I have been very busy of late so the updates will take a bit of time between each chapter. Once I'm sorted the story will be added too at least every fortnight.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
